1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toothpaste dispenser in combination with the timer means to indicate to a person using the same the amount of time required to brush ones teeth properly.
In the past there have been numerous types of timer means which have been available for attachment to various devices and which indicate the expenditure of a certain period of time. This invention is of the combination of a timer means together with a toothpaste dispenser so that the timer means is actuated for the user when the toothpaste is dispensed and a predetermined period of time is then indicated to him either visually or audibly so that the user will be encouraged to brush his teeth for the proper indicated period of time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Representative of prior art is found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,080,464 which is of a poison bottle with a bell attached to it comprising a signal means.
U.S. Pat. No. 628,472 is of a mechanical time alarm for use in combination with a telephone. There is a safety attachment for a bottle shown in U.S. Pat. No. 358,434 which is especially adaptable for containers containing poisonous substance and provides an alarm when the stopper of the bottle is withdrawn. Representative of additional prior art is shown immediately in U.S. Pat. No. 410,730 and in the telephone timer of U.S. Pat. No. 3,146,577. However, there is no teaching in the prior art of a timer mechanism and a dispenser used in combination so that a person will receive a signal that will indicate a time period during which the person should continue brushing ones teeth.